I Quit!
by KrazyKimmy
Summary: Sarah Jane has given up on Saving the World. Maria and Clyde have met at school, and together they break into SJ's abandoned house to find what all the weird light is in her attic. There they see her message. What will they make of it?
1. Chapter 1

This is a recorded message stored on Mr Smith that the Maria and Clyde find when they break into Sarah Jane's house to find the source of the weird light. I imagine they probably met at school, and as they were both newbies, joined forces.

Set before Invasion on the Bane.

Should I write more? Comment and tell me what you think!

* * *

I met this man, a very special man, called the Doctor. And years ago, we travelled together. Through space, and time. And, oh! I saw such amazing things!

Then it came to an end.

Suddenly, I was back to a normal life. Electric bills, burst pipes, bus tickets... and rain.

And, though I try to deny it, I'm lonely.

I did have K-9 for a while, but he's away now. Plugging the distortion in a black hole created by the Swizz. My Dog, my daft, little, metal dog, gone.

Now, I'm on my own.

When you've not got any other human to talk to, you go rather hostile. I'm used to the company of machines, whom I know I can trust.

People, other living, thinking, beings, just abandon you. They leave you, miles away from where you need to be, and you never here from them again. They hurt you, and leave you to it. And who can I talk to about it? About the Doctor, about Aliens? For years I try to forget, try to, lose the pain, of, being abandoned.

And I end up like this!

A miserable 60 year old woman, saving the Earth from her attic in Ealing, whilst scaring away the neighbours at the same time!

*Sighs, and a tear runs down her face. Promptly she wipes it away.*

So, who ever is watching, please, find the Doctor, and tell,

*Her voice starts to crack*

tell him I Quit!


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!" Clyde said, "I sure weren't expecting that!"

Maria was speechless. "Uhhh..."

"Who was that?" Clyde asked.

"I think she lived here," Maria said, "Well she must have, being it's in this house."

"Talk about stating the obvious." Clyde retorted.

Maria started wandering around the attic. "Look at all this stuff, it's, it's"

"Incredible."

Maria nodded.

"Hey," Clyde said, "Didn't that ... uh... what's her name, Kelsey? Didn't she say that the woman who lived here was mad?"

Maria put down the metal object she was holding, "Yeah," She whispered, looking kinda worried.

"Ha, Where's the ghost?" Clyde joked.

Maria looked up at him, after spinning around on the spot, looking for something. "Clyde, what's another way of saying 'I Quit'?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I give up?"

Maria nodded, checking under the table and going over to look behind the sofa. "And what might you want to give up on if you were mad?"

Clyde thought about this, then looked as shocked as anything. "You mean..."

Maria looked at him, "I think so. I mean, look, she want's us to tell her freind shes not here, and she was crying. It all fits."

"Oh man," Clyde said, "You know, lets... get out of here. We found the light, so, lets just..."

Maria was already at the door. "One step ahead of you!"

"Urghhh, Ghosts!" Clyde shivered as he left the 'haunted' attic.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Clyde!" Maria called, across the playground.

"Oooh! Lookie here, if it isn't Little Miss Criminal!" Clyde joked.

Maria swatted him on the shoulder, the police had earlier today pulled her out of class to talk to her. "Shut up! There were just asking about that boy I found at the bubble-shock factory."

"The factory Kelsey blew up?" Clyde checked.

"Yeah, they also told me that she's in juvie." Maria told him, "And that boy I found has amneisa, they wanted to know if I knew his family."

"And?"

Maria shook her head. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about was this." She handed him a print out of a website called LINDA, which had the picture of a rather familiar looking man on it.

"Hey, isn't he..."

"The guy from her video, yes!" Maria looked slighty scary like this. "Look, we can contact him from here, and then tell him the womans message, and he can tell us about her!

Clyde looked at her beaming face, "Uh... yeah."

Maria raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Is he even the right Doctor? How do you know?"

Maria sighed, "She had pictures of him all over her attic!"

Clyde thought about this, yes, she was right. "Yeah. but what you gonna say? A friend of your has died, you know, the one who, oh wait sorry, i dont know her!"

Maria shook her head. "No! I'm going to ask him if he knows anyone living on Bannerman road, and when he says yes, I'm going to ask him to come down here."

Clyde couldn't argue with that.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello? Is this the Doctor?" Maria asked.

"Yes..." The person on the other end sounded confused, "Who is this?"

"Um..." Maria looked at Clyde who had a sudden interest in his nails, "I'm, I'm calling over the condition of a friend."

"Uh huh," He now sounded distracted.

There was a loud bang that even Clyde heard down the phone line.

"What was that?" Maria demanded.

"You heard that? Oh, nothing, nothing. Now, who am I talking to?" You could practically here the man smiling.

"Do you know anyone who lives down Bannerman Road?" Maria asked, whilst Clyde gave her the thumbs up.

"Hmmm, Bannerman Road... Bannerman Roaaad... In Ealing?" He checked,

"Yup," Maria had to hide her phone under her coat for a second, the headmaster had just walked by.

"Sarah Jane Smith. She lives at... Oooph, memory isn't what it used to be... number 13, is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Sarah Jane Smith, brown hair, brown eyes, maybe in her late 50's, early 60's?"

Clyde was busy writing, 'Dead OAP chick = Sarah Jane Smith' on his hand.

Maria sighed, that was Clyde for you.

"Yeah that's Sarah, who IS this?" The Doctor sounded deadly curious.

"I'm afraid Sarah has been in, in a, well. She's not good at the moment. Could you come visit her? She requested you presence." Maria asked.

"Sarah's not well?" He sounded worried.

"No, not at all"

Clyde was trying hard not to laugh. Maria slapped him.

"I'll be right over!"

"OK, thanks!" Maria was about to hang up,

"Hold on, who ARE you?" He demanded again.

"Um... I'm Maria. You?"

"Me, Oh I'm the Doctor."

"I told you my name!" Maria practically shouted.

"John Smith." He said, after much hesitation.

"Smith..." Maria whispered before hanging up.

The Doctor was kicking himself in the Tardis.

Smith! He introduced himself as Smith! Drat! Now what were they going to think? He looked much too young to be Sarah's husband! And how likely is it two Smiths would be best friends... Honestly! Think!


	5. Chapter 5

Maria's phone went off in class. Last years favourite BoyBand. This years top ten most hated.

"Sorry Sir!" Maria said, silently asking for permission to answer.

He inclined his head and continued teaching astrophysics.

"Hello?" Maria whispered.

"I'm here, where are you?" It was John Smith.

"What?" Maria didn't believe him. He couldn't be...

"I said, I'm here, where are you?"

"Where, where are you?" Sir was telling her to hurry up with scowls.

"I'm outside no. 13. Where are you?" He sure was impatient.

"...Coming." Maria put her phone in her pocket.

Sir was staring at her, "Well, who was it, a family member?"

Yes, that was it. Her ticket out.

"Ye, Yes Sir." Maria forced her voice to break. "It was ... was abo- about Mum...She, She's not well, and, she's in Hos. Hospital. Se, Sir I, I can't, I..."

Tears were now streaming down her face.

"Please, sir. Please let me go see her."

Sir nodded gravely.

On her way out, Maria knocked into the projector.

"Wait! Um..." Sir guestured around the class, "Someone who knows Maria..."

Clyde raised his hand a bit.

"You boy, accompany Miss Jackson so she doesn't hurt herself too."

On her way out of the school complex, Maria wiped away the tears, and looked at Clyde, "Thank God I'm good at Drama!"

"...You were acting?"


	6. Chapter 6

A man stood by a suspiciously out of place phone box, for one, it was blue.

"Was that there before?" Clyde asked.

"I suppose it must have been." Maria said, "Phone box's don't appear out of no-where!"

"Hello." He said with a grin, "I'm John Smith, and you must be... Maria?"

"Yes," Maria smiled, shaking his hand he had offered.

"And I'm Clyde," He waved.

"Shall we?" The Doctor asked, clapping his hands together.

"You been a doctor long?" Clyde asked as they walked up the drive.

"All my life." He replied crypticly.

A frown came upon the mans head when the two teens proceeded to walk around the house to the back,

"Aren't we..." He pointed to the front door.

"You have the key?" Maria asked.

"No,"

"Neither do we." She smiled.

Around the back, Clyde was uncermoniously climbing through the window whilst Maria laughed and geustured for Mr Smith to do the same.

"Sarah?" John called when he had climbed through.

"Sarah Jane?" He called out again.

"Ssshhh!" Clyde told him, "Just... Shhh!"

The two teenagers silently made their way up the stairs, something about them was not quite right, the way they were behaving. As if, something had scared them...

In the attic, the computer was still out and humming, and "Dectected alien activity in the attic, scanning."

"What's that?" Mr Smith asked the two kids.

"We were kind of hoping you'd tell us." Maria answered.

"And where's Sarah Jane?" He added as an after thought.

A beep signaled the end of the computers scan. "Alien shown to be: Time Lord. The Doctor, 909 years old, on Tenth regeneration. Playing video from Sarah Jane."

A picture of a crying Sarah Jane showed on screen. Maria went to stand by Clyde at the window, she couldn't bear to see the dead woman again.

When it had finished, the 'Doctor' as the computer had called him, had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my poor Sarah Jane..."

Clyde made his way over, "Who is she?"

Talk about asking the obvious.

"She was brilliant. Absolutly brilliant."

He sat down on the settee. "Now she's gone..."

Maria looked over the sofa at Clyde. Now what?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the wait, I had writers block for ages, then when I had the ideas, it was test test test at school! But it's the holiday soon, so I'll be updating more... Hopefully!

I have two more chapters, so enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

"Sarah Jane travelled around with me for a bit." The stranger said, raising his head.

They were in Sarah Jane's kitchen, eating her biscuits and drinking her tea.

"I travel, through Space and Time in my Time Machine. She joined me for a bit." The Doctor looked at them, daring them to say something.

Clyde raised his eyebrows, and looked at Maria. "I sing in my spare time, I'm quite the opera star." He remarked sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

There was something in those tear-stained eyes that made Maria want to believe him. "What did she mean, I give up?"

The doctor sighed, "She meant that she couldn't go on, saving the world whenever alien life invades or visits Earth."

Clyde's jaw fell to the table top, "ALIENS?"

The doctor nodded, "They visit all the time. And Sarah Jane would help them on their way home, and if they wanted to conquer Earth, she'd send them packing."

Maria nodded, "Time Machine?"

"I .. My time-line is different to yours. I go from era to era, Victorian one day to 42nd the next. And that's in order for me. So when aliens invade, I'm there to stop them. Otherwise if I don't, then the world might not survive to see the next day. Sometimes I need help doing that, Sarah Jane was one of my 'assistants'."

The two teens looked at each other. They were both thinking 'Am I dreaming. I bloody well hope no one wakes me up if I am!'

"Was Sarah-Jane not meant to die then?" Clyde asked, with the Subtlety of a tea spoon.

The doctor shook his head. "No..." He put his head in his hands. "She was meant to go on for ever. We'd visit the 52nd century on her 65th birthday and she'd be immortalised." He broke down and started crying.

Just when the teens were at a loss of what to do, there was a whir of engines in need of an oil. The blue box appeared in Sarah's kitchen.

"What the bloody hell?" Clyde remarked. "Do I need to lay off the cheese before bed!"

Maria giggled, slightly hysterically.

The man in the velvet blue suit walked over to the blue box and stroked it. "Thanks Darling."


	8. Chapter 8

Clyde was looking like a prize idiot, whilst Maria was thinking 'It's just like that program 'Stars' I was watching last night.'

"It's... It's... bigger... on the ... inside?" Clyde whispered.

The Doctor laughed, "I love it when they say that!"

Maria looked at Clyde and laughed too. Clyde could be funnier when he didn't mean to be than when he was trying to be.

When everyone had calmed down about the discovery of a fourth dimension ("Does that mean I could take a whoopie cushion with me in my pocket as well as my phone and maybe even a laptop in my pocket if I had a fourth dimes ion in there?") the Doctor explained what he wanted to do.

"I'm going to go back to the day Sarah did... went. And convince her not to! Tadaaa! Awesome plan isn't it!"

Clyde looked at Maria, and Maria looked at the doctor. "You're smart enough to build a time machine and yet that's the best plan you can come up with?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. Um... I didn't build the TARDIS, I stole her. Buuuuut! Why make a plan to complicated, I can actually remember this one, and maybe even stick to it!" He grinned like a maniac.

Clyde couldn't help but laugh at the alien man before him. He looked so out of it. Too happy to be rescuing someone from committing suicide.

"Can we come?" Asked Maria.

"What?" The doctor whispered, looking over the rim of his glasses, while staring at the console.

"I said can we come?" Maria whispered back, seeing what he was looking at on the screen.

"Nice drawing Picasso." Clyde commented, seeing the swirls on screen.

"It's Gallifreyan. My language. And it says that Sarah Jane died, yesterday? That can't be right!"

The doctor moved around the console and then sighed and held up an unplugged in wire. "Very funny!" He remarked to no one in particular,

He plugged it back and moved back to the console. "Yesterday... Two years ago."

Maria looked at Clyde who was obviously thinking the same thing. There wasn't two years worth of dust in the house, nor was the food that out of date...


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait, but there's now plenty to keep you going.. and an evil little twist at the end of these chapters! Happy reading! xD

* * *

Maria hesitated, at the door of the TARDIS.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Clyde told her.

"I don't know Clyde. There's something just not right. I mean, he just HAPPENS to have a time machine, and he just HAPPENS to know how to save her. What is it was MEANT to happen that Sarah Jane went?"

"We could always save her, come back to now. And if it's not right, kill her again." Said a voice from behind them, making the two teens jump.

"Funny." Said Clyde, sarcasm dripping from every letter.

So, said the Doctor, taking off his, rather cute, braniac glasses. "You coming?"

Clyde looked at Maria, and held out his hand.

Maria inhaled deep and bit her lip. Two faces of boyish excitment started back at her. "OK!" She said, taking Clyde's hand and running towards the centre console.

"Soo..." The Doctor said as he ran round, pushing buttons and pulling levers like a maniac, "Are you two... You know..."

Maria laughed, "Oooh no!"

Clyde raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

All of a sudden, the TARDIS shuddered, sending everyone to their feet.

"Ever heard of suspension?" Asked Clyde.

"Ever heard of Air Pockets?" The Doctor retorted.

"In time travel?" Clyde whined. "Geez. Talk about being in for a bumpy ride!"


	10. Chapter 10

That morning, Sarah Jane woke up crying. It wasn't that strange for her to spill a tear or two when she was alone, because, well. When you keep everything locked up; it's going to leak through some time.

She'd been dreaming of the Doctor again. About what would have happened if she'd said "Yes!" to his offer of taking her around the Galaxy once more.

Even though he wasn't her Doctor. He was still The Doctor. He still had that effect on her.

As she pulled her dressing gown around her tighter, and sunk her feet into her slippers, she wondered. Would she still be going? Would she have tripped, or fallen? Would she have been a distraction to the Doctor? Would she have...

Yeah well. That's all it would ever be. Would have's.

Standing at the top of the flight of stairs, Sarah Jane sighed. One of these days she wouldn't make it down them. And she's be trapped. All alone. With only a Super-Computer and a Robotic-Dog.

She chewed on a nail, the scowled herself for doing so. It wouldn't do to ruin her exterior, just because her interior was falling apart.

She made her way into the kitchen, ignoring the TARDIS, and heading straight for the kettle.

Once she had made her tea, she turned to face it, leaning against the counter. "You really are a foolish old woman Sarah Jane."

She shook her head at her sillyness, and reached for a packet of biscuits. She'd just used up all the milk. That was another thing to add to her ever piling list of things to do, buy more milk.

Leaving the forgotten biscuits on the counter, she drew up a chair and stared at the TARDIS.

"If only..."

A rather snazzy man in a pin stripped tux stepped out, with a floor length, brown coat.

"Ha." Sarah Jane smiled.

He smiled too. "My Sarah-Jane." He sounded almost proud of her.

She willed the apperation to sit.

Which he did, after smiling at her some more.

"Well. As much as I'd like to sit and chat to myself, I need to get to work." She said, excusing herself from... Her own imagination? She NEEDED to get out more.

"Um, Sarah Jane?" The Doctor said, dumbfounded. "Hello? It's me? The Doctor!" He spread his arms, confused and annoyed.

Sarah Jane poked her head round the door, "And I'm Davros."


	11. Chapter 11

"No you're not." The Doctor said smiling, following her upstairs. "You're Sarah Jane."

Sarah spun around on the stairs, "And if you don't disappear this very instant back to where you belong," She pointed at her head, "Then I'm going to think up some very merciless Darleks for you 'Doctor'!"

He stood there, staring at her. "Sarah?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh God." She said, sinking to sit on the step she was standing on. "I've been reduced to arguing with my own hallucinations." She put her head in her hands, and the Doctor heard the distinctive sounds of someone who is trying very hard not to cry.

His shoulders sagged, and he went and sat next to her, and put his arms around her shoulders.

She sat bolt upright, as if he'd burned her, a wild fear in her eyes.

"Sarah?" He whispered.

"Your real. I mean, you're not, not." She turned her to him, so fast as if there was not transition, and reached out to touch him. When her fingers came into contact with his body, and she felt the distinctive dual heartbeat, she shot up. "Oh my. Oh my oh my oh my." She was standing right against the banister.

"Um, Sarah Jane?" The Doctor stood up, unsure what was going on.

"Oh." Sarah hand her hands together, as if in prayer, by her mouth. She looked at him, from the right eye, to left, to the right, as if looking for some invisible sign; 'I'm not really the Doctor.' She continued backing against the banister, leaning further and further back.

"Sarah..." He reached out to her shoulder, to pull her into a hug.

* * *

The balence of gravity is a strange one. Too far and you topple like a house of cards. Have you ever tried balancing a pencil on your finger? It sways, one way, then the other. But move it too far down, and it will just fall. Fall...

* * *

Sarah Jane leant back from his touch. He wasn't real! He couldn't be!

Mr. Smith had said that there was no trace of the Doctor in this Galaxy, and, and. She had even tried phoning him! But he wouldn't answer her calls. Mr. Smith had once got a message, saying that he never wanted to see her again. So why come back now?

She leant back from this cold, alien imposter. She felt the hard wood of the banister against her back, and yet, she was free. No gravity, no touch, no feeling...

"LOOK OUT!" Two shrill, teenage voices filled the air.

A loud thud indicated they were too late.

* * *

"Shoot." The Doctor said as he peered over the banister, at the woman who lay unnmoving on the floor.

"... I did say maybe she was meant to die..."

Clyde looked at Maria, unamused.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the ultra-long wait... How else can I apologise but by saying 'Sorry', and 'I'll update every week until I finish this'? Is it too late to ask for some reviews? :)_

They were currently sat in the TARDIS. The doctor was re-writing history- or at least, trying to undo what he just did.

"Maybe if I go back and pull out a few TARDIS plugs?" He mused, pacing.

"You already plugged them back in though." Maria commented.

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you just go back in time and catch her?" Maria's voice cut through his pacing.

"Too dangerous." He dismissed.

"More dangerous than letting Sarah Jane die and letting earth be destroyed, not to mention losing your best friend?" Clyde added.

Maria looked over to Clyde, who was pale and shaking his head.

'I didn't say that' he mouthed to Maria, leaning weakly against the back of the seat he was in.

'me neither' she mouthed back, referring to her suggestion.

The Doctor was deep in thought, "yes... yes I like that plan" he mused to himself.

Clyde stood up, weakly shaking.

"Don't wander off," the Doctor advised, distracted as clyde reached a staircase.

Clyde nodded, "yeah, yeah ok." he called back, continuing anyway.

He peeked around the doorframe; then walked back with large, scared eyes.

"What is it?" Maria walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You would never believe it."

"Believe what?"

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Right, Plan-Save-Sarah-Jane, Mark two. Here's what we're gonna do."

"I'm going to tranmit myself back breifly; and catch Sarah Jane. Maria- you're going to yell something to distract us then- so they don't see me and freak out. As far as I can remember you were in the TARDIS anyway- so you shouldn't be seen by yourself. Then the TARDIS will re-materialise in the kitchen before we tried to save Sarah Jane, and take then from the date that Sarah Jane actually died to just now- then- when we maybe might have killed her- so we can save her now. Got it?"

The two teenagers frowned, and both struggled with the timeywimey travel logic.

"Why does the tardis have to go back, surely this would happen anyway?" Maria asked, just as Clyde said "What about me?"

"Ah, yes well...No, and I don't know. Hide in a corner of the Tardis or something. No- don't do that, you'll fall in the pool. Um..."


	13. Chapter 13

As it was, Clyde did hide in a corner of the TARDIS- waiting for Maria to join him just around the wall up the stairs by the center console.

The Doctor materialised out of the TARDIS, and Maria followed him seconds later- only to run in through the door seconds later, out of breath and looking on a serious high.

She laughed, then ran up the stairs to join Clyde as the TARDIS moved to the kitchen in their past.

They watched as they walked in, and when the Doctor started pacing, musing about TARDIS plugs- Maria finally understood.

"You saw yourself, didn't you." She whispered.

Clyde nodded.

"Why don't you just go back in time and catch her?" Maria called out, raising her voice to be heard from where she was.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clyde screamed in a whisper.

She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows, willing him to understand himself.

"Oh yeah." It clicked. "More dangerous than letting Sarah Jane die and letting earth be destroyed, not to mention losing your best friend?" Clyde shouted.

Maria shook her head, and Clyde nodded, and looked seiously pleased with himself.

With a worried start she ran off, and hid behind a door.

Clyde opened his mouth to call after her, only for himself to step into the way.

"Hey." He greeted, and clicked his fingers then pointed at himself, nodding in agreement at how brilliant he looked.

Seriously. It was a wonder girls didn't swoon at him.

The Clyde infront of him blinked, then walked away rather stiffly.

The 'real' Clyde opened the door to where Maria was hiding, and stiffled a laugh.

"Um... I found the pool." He whispered, the door literally openening into a swimming pool- the water lapping a few centimetres under the door frame.

The Doctor materialised and pushed Clyde in, before jumping in himself.

"Hey!" Clyde yelled as the door slammed.

"Sorry- but I had to hide you from yourself." The Doctor muttered, as he started to swim.


	14. Chapter 14

"What? How many of use are there?" Clyde asked, bobbing up and down.

Maria laughed as she climbed up the ladder and out of the pool. "One's too many, let alone more! Please, Doctor- do you still have Clyde's receipt?"

The Doctor frowned; but Clyde sneered.

"Oh very funny." It had been a reference to a game they had played- if money really could buy anything, and they had all the money in the world. Clyde wanted an endless amount of video game, Maria wanted Johnny Depp.

The Doctor grabbed a light green towel off the rack, and flung it around his shoulders; not bothering to shed even his blue pin-stripe jacket.

"Right. So- lets see. We've killed Sarah Jane; and saved her, and-"

"Hold on a mo; Clydey no comprendo. How did you actually save Sarah Jane?"

"Oh, well. That's easy. I caught her- like you two suggested." The Doctor smiled, looking rather chuffed.

"So, if she's alive then and there; whats to make us leave, to go into the TARDIS and come to here, now?"Clyde frowned, and saw Maria was in a familiar state of confusion under that giant, fluffy white bath towel she wore like a cloak.

"Well, no, because we thought she was dead, then we left, and if you remember- we were in the kitchen before we travelled in time; and the TARDIS suddenly materialised? She told us the wrong date of Sarah's death; when we killed her so we could save her. Get it?" The Doctor paused- no. The teenagers were lost. "Well; basically we fell into our own time trap so we could save her."

"Yeah, I totally got that." Maria smiled; towel drying her hair.

"I think it should be safe to go back to the console now." The Doctor said; a smile in his voice as he eyed Maria's frizzy mane of unruly black curls.

Clyde held back a laugh, and Maria slapped him as she walked past. "Shut up." She smiled.

"I didn't say anything!" Clyde spread his hands in innocence.

"Come on!" Maria called back, as the automatic lights in the pool began to turn off on him.

"Well wait up then!" Clyde called.

He turned back to look at the dark water, and just before he closed the door, could have sworn he saw the swish of a black coat above the water.

No- the lights were motion activated! He thought to himself.

All the same, he ran after Maria and the Doctor, and didn't breath until he was safely in the lights of the TARDIS console room.

… ~*~

"So what are we going to do now?" Maria asked, sitting on one of the car-like seats around the console as the Doctor flicked switches and whirled dials.

"Oh my god." He said; realising.

"What?" Asked Clyde; having recovered as soon as he was offered food, and was now tucking into the sandwich with gusto.

"Oh my god!" The Doctor smiled; repeating it as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier?" He gave a chuckle, then slammed off the handbrake; sending the TARDIS hurtling off through the vortex.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for the wait- I've been busy. But here we go. ish._

_It may not be up to parr, but I'm starting college (or high school for the Americans) so I'm rather busy._

_Please review. xD_

* * *

They arrived in the attic of 13 Bannerman Road; on the same day the whole thing had started.

Clyde shivered and subconsciously moved closer to Maria who did the same.

"Right." The Doctor looked very pleased with himself.

"Mr. Smith?" The Doctor walked towards the open computer.

"Doctor. I detected a change in the space-time continuum. As well as an arriving space ship, of course." Mr. Smith's display whirled shapes as he spoke.

"When was Sarah's message recorded?" The Doctor asked, hand on hip.

"I cannot tell you that." He replied; without missing a beat. "I have been instructed not to tell you."

The Doctor ruffled his hair in thought. "Where did she go?" He tried.

"I'm afraid I-"

"Where's K-9?" The Doctor cut him off.

There was a pause, as Mr. Smith contemplated the request. "I.. have not been told not to tell you. I see no harm in giving you the location of the dog."

The Doctor nodded; then shook his head as there was no reply from the supercomputer. "So...?"

"I am unlocking the vault now." Came the response; sounding oddly distracted.

The two teenagers jumped as a door behind them sprang open.

"Master Doctor! Master Doctor! We must save Sarah Jane!" Came a robotic voice as a little tin dog rolled forward.

"K-9. Do not tell the Doctor anything. Remember Sarah Jane's orders." Mr. Smith warned.

"Your purpose is to save the world, save Sarah Jane. I am fulfilling that purpose." K-9 retorted as he approached the Doctor. "K-9 is a good dog, affirmative? K-9 will help the Doctor to help Sarah Jane." You could hear the smile in his voice.

Clyde laughed; "Oh that's brilliant! A robotic dog!"

"Affirmative." K-9 responded.

Had Mr. Smith been human he would have rolled his eyes.

"K-9, do you remember when Sarah Jane … recorded the message?" The Doctor knelt to the dog's height.

"Affirmative." K-9 replied, after a moments hesitation.

"When?"

"K-9, I must protest." Mr. Smith interrupted.

"Do be quiet." K-9 silenced him.

Clyde patted the dogs head. "You tell him K-9!"

"Affirmative." K-9 said, as smug as a robot can.


End file.
